He Who Loves, Trusts
by Renesmee27
Summary: My take on Spoby and the 'less than legal' adventure Spencer and Johnny take in 5x20. Johnny talks Spencer into stealing some paintings, which leads to an unexpected run-in with Toby... Based on promo, pictures & sneak peeks. One-shot.


**So, this is just my take on Spoby and the 'less than legal adventure' between Spencer and Johnny in 5x20. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

"So listen," Johnny said to Spencer after she sat down from her conversation with Toby. "I kind of need you to help me with something."

"Are you kidding me? After what you did for me with Oxford? I'll do anything, what do you need?" Spencer felt like she owed some debt to Johnny - Oxford was, after all, one of the best schools in the world. If she got in - and she would make damn sure she did everything in her power to make that possible - she would simultaneously get away from -A and go to her dream University...after U-Penn of course. She tried not thinking about it too much these days.

"I was actually in Rosewood around four years ago for a couple of weeks - I was trying to get some inspiration for some paintings. One night when I got home after dinner, all those paintings were stolen. A couple of days ago, I'm pretty sure I saw them in this house I passed by. And I was wondering...if you could help me recover them." Johnny looked at her with a mixture of pleading and hopefulness.

Spencer felt conflicted, not for the first time recently. She knew how Toby would feel about her doing this...but at the same time, she promised Johnny. And she never went back on her promises.

Hoping she wouldn't regret it, and Toby wouldn't find out, she found herself saying "Yes,"

* * *

Six hours later, Johnny was driving Spencer and himself to the house he had said he saw the paintings in. He had rented a van to be able to carry them. Spencer had also casually mentioned she knew how to pick locks, which was good because Johnny was originally planning on breaking in through a window, and opening the door from inside.

He hoped no one would be in the house at this time - it was in an expensive part of Rosewood, and he was praying that the people who would usually be there would have gone out to some fancy dinner party or whatever else rich people did.

He was 99% sure he'd get away with it - after all, if they reported paintings that were stolen from their house, they couldn't very well incriminate themselves by saying they'd stolen them in the first place, could they?

So all in all, Johnny was feeling pretty confident about his plan...as long as Spencer didn't say anything to her cop-boyfriend or something. He didn't particularly like Toby; he had nothing against the guy, but he always seemed to be cancelling plans with Spencer and not spending a lot of time with her. She deserved so much more.

Johnny hated to admit it, but he was falling for her. Hard. Which was bad, because when he'd been in similar situations before they never ended well. That was partly one of the reasons he'd moved to Rosewood.

"This is it," Johnny stopped outside a huge mansion that would give Spencer's house a run for its money.

"If they're rich, why would they steal paintings?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know," Johnny shrugged. "All I know, is that those paintings are mine and I want them back,"

Spencer bit her lip nervously. She was having second thoughts about this. First the vandalism at Hollis, and now this? She'd been charged for murder a mere few weeks ago, and yet here she was, potentially ruining her life by helping some guy she barely knew. But somehow, it was hard to say no to Johnny. He had a way of being very persuasive...plus, she really did owe him for Oxford. And she was already here - in for a penny, in for a pound, right?

"You're sure no one's home right?" Spencer asked.

"The lights all seem to be off, and there's only one car in here,"

"How do you know they own more than one car?"

Johnny gave her a look. "They're rich, duh,"

"So this is the plan - you pick the lock, I go in, take the paintings, and you keep a lookout from inside the van, and make sure there's no unwanted company, alright?" Johnny stated.

Spencer gulped. "Got it,"

Spencer got out of the car and took a bobby pin from her coat pocket and started picking the lock - a trick Caleb had taught her a few months ago.

"You're in,"

"You're awesome," Johnny smiled at her, and Spencer offered a watery smile, still feeling somewhat conflicted about this whole thing.

_It'll be over soon_, she thought. Then, she could just pretend the whole thing never even happened.

"How many paintings are in there?"

"Just around two or three. It shouldn't take too long, alright?"

Spencer nodded, and headed back towards the van.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be fine," Johnny said reassuringly to her.

Spencer got back in the van and nervously tapped the dashboard inside. She hoped he'd hurry up.

* * *

Toby sighed as he filled in form after form on his desk. Paperwork was the one thing he hated - he was someone who wanted to be out there, doing something. It was why he became a carpenter, and then a cop. Though the latter was more influenced by him wanting to keep his friends and girlfriend safe.

It was killing him, not being able to talk to her like they used to be able to. But now he had a legal obligation to not tell her things, and it was all he could do to call her these days. He didn't feel like he could keep it up any longer - he wanted things to go back to the way they used to be.

"Cavanaugh," Tanner called from the door. "A woman's just reported a burglary down at 7, Hawnthorpe Lane. Says two teenagers broke into a house. She also gave the license number of a van they were driving in – FGT7689. I want you to go check it out."

Toby nodded gratefully - it looked like there would be no more paperwork tonight. He'd be able to deal with the delinquents - maybe even make his first arrest, too.

He got into one of the cruiser cars, turned on the sirens, and raced to 7, Hawnthorpe Lane on the other side of town.

* * *

"Come on Johnny, hurry up," Spencer muttered to herself. Twenty minutes later, and Johnny still wasn't back. She was getting nervous. She could swear she saw some woman twitching her curtains and looking at them, but she was gone before Spencer could say anything, so she let it be. Hopefully, it was a trick of the wind or something.

"Thank god," Spencer couldn't help saying out loud, as she finally saw him.

Johnny opened the door with two paintings in tow. Spencer got down and opened the door to help him put them in.

"Wow, these are beautiful," Spencer remarked on the paintings.

The first one was a view of Rosewood from Lookout Point - her's and Toby's place; the second was what appeared to be the forest.

"Thanks," Johnny smiled down at her. "Now, all we gotta do is put these in a storage unit for a few weeks until I can get them,"

"What do you mean, until we get them? Why can't you just put it in the barn?"

"Just in case they come snooping round the barn, it's just a precautionary measure, don't worry," he reassured her.

"Fine," Spencer sighed.

After all the paintings were safely loaded, Johnny began driving them towards the storage unit.

"The tank's nearly outta gas, do you mind if I fill it up real quick?"

"Go ahead," Spencer nodded. She just wanted to get rid of the damn things so she could pretend it never even happened.

Johnny got out and filled the tank, and a couple of minutes later he went inside to pay for it.

Spencer heard a cop car in the distance, and immediately tensed up. Oh crap. Oh _crap._

She wondered fleetingly if maybe she would be able to hide and pretend to be invisible, but she immediately dismissed it. That was a stupid idea...though maybe not as stupid as what she and Johnny just did.

She groaned even more as she noticed that the cop car was driven by her boyfriend. The universe was being a _real_ bitch tonight.

Spencer got out of the car, and walked to the police cruiser. Toby got out, too, and simply looked at her. "Care to explain what's going on?"

"What are you even doing here?" Spencer asked.

Toby narrowed his eyes at her. "The question is what are _you_ doing _here_?"

"I was just…helping Johnny with something," She said, stalling.

"Like a burglary?" He accused.

Spencer widened her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap, Spencer. We got a call about a burglary at 7, Hawnthorpe Lane tonight. The license plate we were given matches the one on the van you were just in."

So that woman twitching her curtain earlier was ratting them out. She _knew _she shouldn't have dismissed it.

"It wasn't a burglary, alright?" Spencer said.

"Breaking into a house and stealing isn't a burglary?"

"Johnny had some paintings stolen last time he was in Rosewood. He saw them in this house…I was just helping him get them back,"

"Spencer, you can't just steal something back just because it's yours! Do you realise that whoever lives there is going to report a theft?"

"Not if the paintings were stolen by them!" Spencer cried.

"And what if they weren't?" He accused ."What if someone else stole them and the people who live there just bought it?"

Spencer hadn't thought of that.

"And why were you even helping him?"

"He helped me with Oxford," Spencer mumbled.

"So you are going to London then," Toby said, his voice slightly different. "I can't believe you wouldn't even talk to me about that."

"How can I talk to you these days? We haven't spent time together in _two weeks_, it wasn't exactly something I could discuss over a phone call!" Spencer argued back. She could feel a few tears threatening to break free.

"I used to feel like I could tell you anything," Spencer added quietly. "Now, I just feel like every time I talk to you…there's a police uniform between us,"

Toby sighed. "I'm sorry, Spence. But I have to do my job. I need to search the van,"

"Fine," She said shortly, gesturing towards the back. "Go ahead,"

Toby hovered his flashlight in the rear van window and saw a couple of paintings. He closed his eyes, and really, _really _hoped he wouldn't regret what he was about to do.

"Look, I'll forget about tonight on one condition,"

"What's that?"

"Johnny's no good, Spencer. You need to walk away from him."

"What? Toby, there's absolutely nothing wrong with-"

"He's bad news. He has you stealing paintings for gods' sakes!"

"That were _his _in the first place!"

"Walk _away_, Spencer. Just walk away from him," Toby turned around and walked back towards the car. Of all the people in Rosewood who could have been reported for a burglary, of _course_ it would be the one person who meant the most to him.

"No, I won't! Not unless you talk to me." Spencer grabbed his hand just as he was turning his back to her.

"Spence, this isn't going to work out," Toby said, facing her.

"Huh?" She said stupidly.

"I just think we need to take a break-"

"You're…breaking up with me? Toby, how could you-"

"Spence, I need to figure out a way to help you and not put my job on the line at the same time. I think it would just be easier if we had some space from each other,"

"Fine," She said curtly.

Toby was surprised that she had agreed that quickly. He stepped closer to her. "I really am sorry about everything, Spence. I just think some time away would be good for us,"

"I know," She said softly, unable to stay angry with only a couple of inches between them. "I'm sorry too."

Toby hugged her gently, and kissed her forehead. "It won't be for long, I promise," He said, and walked back to the cruiser.

Johnny came out just as Toby was driving away. "So, you and your boyfriend finally make up?"

"Not exactly," She murmured. "Let's just get out of here,"

* * *

**So writing this was kind of a spontaneous decision, and I really wanted to get this out before the episode airs tonight. Reading it back, I'm not as happy as I usually am before I publish something - I don't feel like this is my best work, but I thought I'd put it out there anyway and see what you guys thought of it.**

**Also, I've been watching all the promos and sneak peeks, etc. to try and come up with a reason that Toby and Spencer would meet in the circumstances that they do in the promo, and this was the best I could think of...so sorry about that, haha. I couldn't think of a better situation than this :p.**

**Oh...and I also know the story name doesn't really match its circumstances, but I couldn't think of a better name...seriously, I literally wrote this in the space of approximately two hours haha. **

**Personally, I believe Spoby are going to break up tonight (though I really, REALLY hope that doesn't happen) and they'll get back together in the penultimate episode - Spoby are supposed to have a really romantic scene in 5x24, apparently, which I'm really excited to see...even though it's a month away :(.**

**But let me know what you think, I really would appreciate any feedback on this. Thank you so much for reading this...and this superlong AN as well, haha.**

**-Renesmee27 xo**


End file.
